


Sleeping Situation

by animomma



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9363338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animomma/pseuds/animomma





	

Riza gave a frustrated sigh and turned over onto her other side. 

Roy was doing it. Again.

She wasn’t really sure what it was about this man, but he was the worst snorer that she had ever encountered. And she had slept near plenty of noisy snorers in military barracks.

She’d known about this for a long time, of course. After all, they had served in Ishval together, and everyone had to sleep at some point. But until they’d started sleeping together, in the same bed, it hadn’t really been a problem. Riza had never known that she could be woken up by anything other than the sound of gunfire. The caliber of Roy’s snoring must have sounded similar to her sleeping brain, since it never failed to wake her once he got going. 

She was thankful that at least it didn’t happen every night. And she had discovered a few ways to deal with it, since he never seemed to wake up from it. Changing his head position sometimes cleared up his airway. If that failed, she would simply roll him over onto his side, and that usually took care of the problem.

Tonight, however, she was beyond the point of patiently positioning Roy to make the thunderous snores stop. Ever since she had gotten pregnant, she had noticed that her patience had been dwindling more each day. And now that her body was starting to get sore and, in her opinion, misshapen, it was becoming harder and harder to get to sleep in the first place. At least tonight she hadn’t been actively asleep when he started snoring. Riza flattered herself that, after 5 minutes of trying to get to sleep anyway, she had endured for as long as could humanly be expected of her.

Accordingly, she sat up in bed and reached for the handgun on her nightstand. Cocking it in the dark, she fired two shots into the headboard of their bed, directly over her husband’s head, causing Black Hayate to leap off the end of the bed with a yelp of alarm.

Roy bolted upright, reaching for his own handgun while simultaneously shooting out a protective hand to cover his wife’s body. Riza impatiently whacked him over the head with her empty hand, putting her gun back down and rolling over, pulling the covers up to her chin.

“What the hell was that, Riza?” Roy demanded, trying to work through the confusion of sleep.

“You were snoring, and I couldn’t sleep,” she replied calmly. She wiggled a little bit, sighing in satisfaction as she finally found a comfortable position. Roy opened his mouth to protest what he saw as a gross overreaction, but he was interrupted by his wife’s curt, “Good night, now.”

Roy meekly laid down again, placing his handgun back on the nightstand. “Good night, dear.”

Riza smiled to herself as she sensed sleep finally starting to claim her. It felt good to be the one getting to drift peacefully into sleep first.


End file.
